Eolian
by nidaluver
Summary: Even overshadowed by his responsibilities as Kira and his undeniable hatred of L, Light’s denial is put to a staggering halt when a sarcastic combination of heaven and hell walks through the doorway and right into L's loving arms.


Synopsis: _Light is still too distracted to realize that he's fond of L in more than just the ways of rivalry and friendship. Even overshadowed by his self-acclaimed responsibilities as Kira and his undeniable hatred of L, his denial is put to a staggering halt when a sarcastic combination of heaven and hell walks through the doorway and right into L's loving arms. Engulfed by an unrealized jealousy, Light fights subconsciously for L's attention against a young woman whom not even he can hate. If only he knew that it was all just a game..._

**AN: **I own nothing. Not "Death Note". Not "L". Not "Light". Oh, but J, the girl in this story, I own her. Her name will be revealed in time. She is my creation. As is the shaky plot line. Please do not steal either of them. Thank you very much. Also, I hope you find this fanfiction worthy of your time. It took me months to even come up with a suitable idea for a good DN fanfic that no one else had already used. Please do not hate J. She is not a character to be loathed, for she is actually quite sweet, and is by no means truly venomous or hateful to either L or Light. Well, she may be a bit begrudging, but that's to be expected right? ^.^ Her name will, of course, begin with a J. My name also begins with a J, but she is not me, so don't get the wrong idea. Know what I mean? She is just a character. Again, thank you. Oh yeah, this story _is _L X Light, believe it or not. And it may or may not be filled with disturbing yaoi stuff. Just read and find out, okay? Love it for the thing that it is, which is ridiculous nonsense, and (probably) an overall waste of my time and yours. But it's fun, and that's all that matters. To all of my readers, welcome...to hell. XD

**Dedication:**

_(every chapter will get one, and hey, it might be you, if you'll just REVIEW) _This chapter goes out to one of the people who will definitely never _ever _read it, my eleventh grade English teacher, who actually took the time to teach a class full of idiots how to use proper grammar. I remember the important parts. Thanks a lot, lady. Thanks a lot.

**.Blue.**

"Who is she, Ryuuzaki?" They were standing in a park, the closest one to headquarters, and Light was staring wide-eyed as L wrapped his arms around the girl at his side. The younger male gaped uncharacteristically, because he couldn't believe that this was happening. He couldn't. It wasn't probable. And yet, there they stood...wrapped warmly in sunshine and each other. Light felt a chill crawl up his spine as the girl's pale hand reached up and patted L's arm acknowledgedly. They're was a large brown freckle on that hand, something that Light was positive he would always remember.

"Hm?" L said distractedly, unable to completely draw his attention from the young woman he so lovingly embraced. "What did you say Light-kun?"

"Um..." Light gathered his bearings. "Who is...she?" he repeated, barely able to contain his astonishment, or his shaking voice for that matter. And secretly he thought, _Please don't say what I think you're going to say._

"Well," L began, looking up and over.

_Don't say it, _Light thought._ Don't say it. Don't say it._

L's penetrating eyes met Light's and he frowned thoughtfully, as if contemplating whether or not to answer. "I guess..." Light cringed in preparation. He knew it was coming, but he didn't know how or why. Some small part of his mind might have questioned why he cared so damn much about L's pathetically predictable answer. Wasn't he supposed to have tact?

L licked his lips once, and Light was insanely reminded of all the sweets that L consumed daily...and nightly. Cake, sugar, candy.... On top of that, the nineteen-year-old quickly recalled of a handful of other things that the madly intelligent detective did on a daily basis, like sitting oddly, or picking up things with only two fingers, or unnerving people with those flat black eyes....just like he was doing to Light right now. And of course, Light Yagami always received the worst of L's leers. Why? It was the wall between them. That single, endless, steel wall that had words etched onto each side, simple one-word phrases that the other could only wish to see. And if one of the two ever did, then it would be all over, for the wall would shatter not into a million pieces, but into a pile of dust that the wind would sweep cleanly away and away. And then it would seem as if the wall were never there. Like eolian matter. The entirety of the issue would be gone; the truth revealed.

Both L and Light desired this outcome, yet they cherished that wall with blind passion, because it was the only thing holding everything together, and what they wouldn't admit was holding them together, too.

Light inhaled sharply as L just stared at him, pale lips slightly agape. The teenager wondered what his rival was about to do, when L finally did the unthinkable.

He smiled.

It wasn't one of his dorky I-am-justice smiles. No. This one was genuine, and it lit up his eyes unexpectedly. Light stared into those eyes and...

L's answer came, "She is...the girl I love, Light-kun."

...he realized for the first time that L's eyes were blue.

**AN: **Well, you realize as well as I do that this chapter was rather short. It was just an introduction. Expect many more chapters from me. Relatively long ones. With lots of weirdities and fluff. I love fluff. There is simply not enough of it in the world. However, story lines are also important. Thus I must go on to drag you into a heedless land of vigil and strife. I'm telling you that this fanfiction may be an epitome for disaster. The apocalypse is on its way... You have been warned. Lastly, beware that I'm not always one for happy endings, so the road to the end of Eolian is wrought with peril and many nasty speed bumps. Don't drive too fast. It's deadly. I apologize for my love of cheesy metaphors. insert maniacal grin here Sarcasm, I do declare my love for it.

Oh, I almost forgot. Please review. If this fanfic does not receive an adequate amount of reviews in the next several days, I may not be inspired to finish it. You should realize that I am hard pressed for time. I have some Basic Training for the Navy on the rise and many, many art projects overdue on deviantART.


End file.
